Conventionally, an operation input device for operating an in-vehicle device such as an air conditioner, an audio device, and a navigation device includes a first operation unit for operating the in-vehicle device such that the in-vehicle device is controlled to execute a specific function, a letter or the like is input into the in-vehicle device, or the in-vehicle device is controlled to proceed to the next function. Further, in addition to the first operation unit, the operation input device may include a second operation unit for operating the in-vehicle device to cancel the function input by the first operation unit such that the function of the in-vehicle device is stopped, cancelled or disabled, the input letter is deleted, or the status of the in-vehicle device is returned to the former state.
For example, JP-A-2004-224149 describes a central operation panel as the operation input device for operating the air conditioner, the audio device, and the navigation device. Multiple operation switches, i.e., the first and second operation units are arranged on the central operation panel. When one of the operation switches is operated by a user, the operation input device performs an operation corresponding to the operation switch. When the one of the operation switches is operated again, the operation input device stops performing the operation corresponding to the operation switch.
In the conventional operation input device, the first operation unit is disposed near the second operation unit. Further, an operational direction of the first operation unit is the same as the second operation unit. Further, the operational direction of the first and second operation units is the same as the direction, to which the user extends an arm and touches the operation units. Specifically, when the operation input device is the central operation panel, which is arranged on a center of an instrumental panel, the operational direction directs to a forward direction of the vehicle. When the operation input device is a remote control device arranged on a right or left side of the user, the operational direction directs to a downward direction of the vehicle.
Accordingly, when the user operates the first or second operation unit, it is necessary for the user to watch the first or second operation unit and to confirm a position and a type of the operation units. Thus, the user operates the first or second operation unit. In this case, the user may mistake the operation of the operation unit since the user operates without watching the operation unit or the user mistakenly touch the operation unit when the user extends the arm. In view of this point, the first operation unit may be arranged far from the second operation unit. Alternatively, the size or a protrusion amount of the second operation unit for executing a cancel operation may be reduced. Alternatively, the operation load of the second operation unit may be increased. Alternatively, it may be necessary to input the operation multiple times such as two times. However, in these cases, the operability or maneuvering feeling of the operation unit is reduced.